1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle, more particularly to a small-sized vehicle provided with a strut damper.
2. Description of Background Art
A strut damper configured by a damper exhibiting damping action and a spring exhibiting restoring action is favorably adopted as a suspension system for a wheel.
Therefore, structures for attaching such strut dampers have been proposed. See, for example, FIG. 2 of JP-A No. 2008-302813.
As shown in FIG. 2 in the JP-A No. 2008-302813, a shock absorber (13) (a numeral in parentheses denotes a reference sign described in JP-A No. 2008-302813, the same hereafter.) is vertically arranged. A downwardly extending line of the axis of the shock absorber (13) substantially crosses the rotational center of a wheel (W).
The wheel (W) is driven by a drive shaft not shown extending to the depth of the drawing from the rotational center. To avoid interference with the drive shaft, the shock absorber (13) is arranged on the upside of the rotational center of the wheel (W).
Therefore, an upper end of the shock absorber (13) is located in a considerably high position.
In the meantime, it is demanded for a small-sized vehicle represented by an all terrain vehicle that the vehicle height is low.
However, when the shock absorber (13) described in JP-A No. 2008-302813 is adopted in a vehicle, the vehicle height inevitably becomes high. That is, it is difficult to adopt a suspension system in JP-A No. 2008-302813 in a small-sized vehicle.
A more suitable suspension system of a wheel is required for a small-sized vehicle such as an all terrain vehicle.